Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward
Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward born 24th of December 2039, is a London agent for International Rescue. History Early Life Daughter of aristocrat Sir Hugh Creighton-Ward and his wife Amelia, Lady Penelope spent first years her life Creighton-Ward Mansion . Thereafter in India where her father was requested by the government to go to to organize a tea-growing community. The Indian climate however, did not agree with Lady Penelope, and she returned without her parents to England. There she was put into the care of a governess, Miss Pemberton, to whom she quickly bonded. At the age of eleven Lady Penelope was sent to Roedean, an exclusive girl’s boarding school where she excelled in many subjects and became very popular among her peers; she was later elected head girl. Upon leaving Rowden Lady Penelope went to a finishing school in Switzerland where she became a highly accomplished skier and obtained several linguistic skills; being able to speak French, German and Italian as well as any native. Decadence Lady Penelope is stylish and fashionable in almost every aspect of her life. She is a world renowned supermodel and celebrity, having appeared on the cover of Chic magazine. Her clothes are specially created for her by top fashion designers like Elaine Wickfern and François Lemaire, who named his revolutionary new fabric "Penelon" after her. She wears an exclusive perfume called "Soupçon de Péril", mixed for her by Jacques Verre.Lady Penelope is as much a trend setter as she is a follower of vogue. Whenever Lady Penelope is in Paris she always drinks Pernod. Personality Private Life Lady Penelope's family not only gave her the best that money could buy, they also helped her appreciate other values, such as loyalty and friendship which she holds as the most important parts of her character. Trust from both sides is accepted as 'given' in her friendships, though her circle of contacts is large, her real friends number a special few that are mostly like minded despite some with there quaint traits or foibles. Her Integrity is never questioned or lacking, she also holds one of the most unblemished reputations which is probably on a par with her friend and colleague, Jeff Tracy. Although she has been brought up surrounded by aristocracy, her upbringing in such circumstances has enabled her to live a life of luxury. Despite first class world travel and holidays, coupled with a future of abundant wealth, she remains in touch with reality. Her family have raised her to be unselfish and although she has the means to relax in the grandeurs of her home, or wherever she wishes; she sees that kind of life as mundane out of touch from an interesting enigma of the world and the excitement it has to offer. Agent Rather than suffer ennui from a moribund life style, Lady Penelope choose an exciting life of daring; putting her life at risk for the benefit of others. Being a philanthropist, she took the opportunity to truly feel excitement while at the same time exercising her talents and skills in order to ensure the safety of her her fellow countrymen. Lady Penelope demonstrates courage with charm, rarely compatible traits that usually are best serving separate masters. Cool in the face of danger and adversity, Lady Penelope also is able to display a high level of control in the toughest of situations, which is of the utmost importance. Her seemingly natural unshakable posture, unshrinking courage, levelheadedness and leadership skills, makes her the epitome of espionage to agents and all who share in that career, she can operate as a lone wolf, lead or partner with anyone. Creighton-Ward Estates Properties Creighton-Ward Mansion is an eighteenth-century stately home at Foxleyheath in Gloucestershire, England and is the seat of the Creighton-Ward dynasty. It was built on the site of a Norman Castle by the first Lord Creighton-Ward after he was knighted by Elizabeth I, who was a regular visitor. The current Creighton-Ward mansion was built by Lord Cuthbert Creighton-Ward in 1730 after he burned down the previous house during a gunpowder experiment. Lord Cuthbert asked architect Colen Campbell to design the iconic Palladian edifice. When Lady Penelope became a secret agent she renovated the historic building to better suit her secret lifestyle; installing a satellite antenna, a number of two-way video communication consoles for contacting International Rescue and a safe with state-of-the-art alarm system and CCTV. It houses a forensic laboratory, built where the old servants quarters were. Creighton-Ward Mansion was designated a Grade One listed building by the World Heritage Organization. Also beneath the estate is an underground river with a boat whis she uses to slip out if she thinks that the house is under surveillance or she is in danger; she can meet Parker at a nearby village without anyone knowing. Bonga Bonga. In addition Lady Penelope owns Bonga Bonga, a sheep station in the Australian outback. The station was acquired by Bertie ‘Buster’ Creighton-Ward. The open plan lounge with its modern fabrics and simple geometric designs sharply contrast the rich detail of Creighton-Ward Mansion. Employees Aloysius "Nosey" Parker is a cockney ex convict from a long line of retainers serving the aristocracy now butler and chauffeur to Lady Penelope, she 'caught him in the act' one day and saw a use for his nefarious talents. She offered him a position in the manor and in International Rescue; both to which he is loyal and indispensable. Lilian or Lil as she is known by Parker is Lady Penelope’s cook. Lilian has a large repertoire of food that she prepares for Lady Penelope, much to the disgust of Parker's simple taste buds. Perce is the gardener for the 2,000-acre (8.1 km2) Creighton-Ward estate and friend of Parker. Family Tree Appearances Episodes *Trapped In The Sky *The Perils Of Penelope *Day Of Disaster *30 Minutes After Noon *Vault Of Death *The Mighty Atom *The Impostors *The Man From MI.5 *Danger At Ocean Deep *The Duchess Assignment *Brink Of Disaster *The Cham-Cham *Atlantic Inferno *Path Of Destruction *Alias Mr. Hackenbacker *Lord Parker's 'Oliday *Give Or Take A Million Movies *Thunderbirds Are Go *Thunderbird 6 *Thunderbirds Trivia *Lady Penelope takes tea almost religiously and can communicate with International Rescue via her Regency tea pot. *The model was designed by Mary Turner under the direction of Sylvia Anderson. Turner told that the model's features were of Sylvia Anderson after she accepted it *The entire wardrobe was created by Sylvia AndersonMarionette References Category:Thunderbirds Category:Thunderbirds characters Category:Heroines Category:International Rescue Agents Category:Characters Voiced by Sylvia Anderson